


The happy Moments (in between the chaos)

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lighthouses, Philinda is such a cute couple I'm gunna die, Playgrounds, Starbucks, Tahiti (Agents of SHIELD)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Uh, just some fluffy, happy moments between Phil Coulson and (totally his wife, even though they both know it) Melinda May.





	The happy Moments (in between the chaos)

(Tahiti)

Phil was trying to think of a creative and endearing nickname for Melinda. Yes, he had Lin and Mel, but he wanted something special. Something that reminded May that he loved her. Mellie-poo was to sappy, she would strangle him for that, and Mindy was to common. Lin... Linny? No.. My Melly? Sounds to much like a valentine... Lindy. That was it. Lindy.

"Mel?" He started.

"Hmmm?" She looked up in response.

"You wanna go somewhere tonight?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Dinner then a dance?"

May smirked, and glanced down before meeting his gaze again. "Sure. But I don't dance."

"Yes you can. Come on Lindy, let's go dancing!" He grinned.

May seemed to like her nickname, and agreed.

-LATER-

"This is my girl, Melinda." Phil introduced themselfs to another party goer.

"Mines Dave. My wife here's Carrie." He glanced back at May. "And how'd you snatch up a purdy lady like her?" The older man asked, his wife still swaying to the native music.

"I'm very lucky indeed." Phil answered, and Dave asked, "why did you come? You ain't from Tahiti."

"Retirement." Coulson answered sadly.

"Huh. I'm just here with the cruise ship." Dave answered. "That one be a party boat. No peace anywhere aboard."

"Sounds noisy."

"Sure is." Dave semmed to have lost interest in the conversation, and went back to his wife.

"Dance with me Lindy." Coulson whispered to May, who was slightly surprised.

"You realize that's a name for a dance from the 1940's called the Lindy Hop, right?" May asked.

"So Mellie knows her dances, huh?"

"Phil, no I don't."

"Let's find out how many, shall we?" He joked, trying to twirl her gently. And Melinda "Lindy" Coulson consented.

-:x:-

(Starbucks)

Coulson and May stop, and see a Starbucks.

Nodding to each other, they believe that after their last mission, the need a break, and a drink. The two SHIELD agents go inside, and Coulson orders. Asking then paying for a coffee and hot tea, He puts May's order call name down as her middle name, Qialoan, and the barista writes and pronounces it "qui-loo-anne."

Grinning at the idea of May's face at the mispronunciation,he didn't correct her. He, of course, was called "Phil."

When the drinks were called, May did indeed wince, and threw him a more than slightly annoyed glare before going up to the counter to claim her drink.

Next week, May ordered, and she made the barista call "Phillip" just because Phil hates the sound of his full first name.

-:x:-

(At some point in the lighthouse)

May threw another punch at the bag. Right. Left. Right. Left. Secret relationships are hard. May winced as she pulled a leg muscle, the reminder of how good of an idea it was to stretch before exercise.

"Ugh!" May sent a kick at the bag, leaving it to swing wildly.

And that's how Phil found her. 

"May? Mel, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back.

"Nothing!" May pushed herself off him.

"You had a nightmare again. There is no other reason for you to leave bed at 2:00am in the morning." he argued.

"Sure." She sighed. She couldn't be the good girlfriend, spilling all her problems to her trusty man. Maybe that was why he had liked Audrey and Rosalind so much.

"Stop compariong yourself to Audrey or Rosalind. I love your imperfections, they are what makes you perfect." He told May.

"How did you know that-" May started.

"Well, you got a really murderous look, so I assumed you were either thinking about Hunter or them... That's usually the look you give when you do so."

May smiled.

He knew her too well.

"Come on. We have a busy day tomorrow."

-:x:-

(Playground)

"Here, I made your tea." Coulson set a steaming mug next to May, who in turn picked up a mug from the coffee maker and offered it to him. 

Both picking up their drinks, they took a sip, leaning against a counter.

"It's better when you make it." They said at the same time.

-:x:-

(Tahiti.)

May pulled out her Phone, turned on the notifications, and was bombarded with notifications from the team group hangout chat.

'they are in tahiti' -Daisy

'but they still have their phones!' -fitz

'anyway, I'm sure the connection sucks.' -Daisy.

"What do you think they are doing?' -Daisy

'this is a bad idea.' -Mack

'i agree, but who knows?' -elena

'probably alot of snorkeling' -jemma

'ohmigosh Jem! That's gross!' -fitz

'what? The ocean isn't that dirty.' -Daisy.

'yup. The ocean.' -jemma

'but seriously.' -Daisy

'Mays probably chilling.' -Mack

'and Coulson is probably with her.' -Mack

'well duh!' -Daisy

'maybe suntanning? Swimming? Partying?' -elena 

'guys they are not teenagers.' -fitz

'hi guys.' -hunter

'what are you still doing on here???' -Daisy

'i have no idea.'-hunter

\-----Daisy has removed Hunter from this chat-----

'aaaaannnyyyyywwwaayyyy'- Daisy

'i bet they are watching us right now.' -Mack. 

'i think they are on a beach.' -fitz

'i think they are eating.' -elena

"No I'm not hungry'-elena

'i think they are chilling, watching movies' -Daisy 

'i think they are snorkeling' -jemma

'would can you stop with a snorkeling?!?!?!?' -fitz

May set down here phone. Kids will be kids.


End file.
